werewolfbynightfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Toho
}} es una productora de cine japonesa establecida en la ciudad de Chiyoda, Tokio, Japón. Es una de las compañías de la empresa Hankyu Hanshin Toho. En Oriente, es más conocida por la gran cantidad de películas sobre kaiju (monstruos) y tokusatsu (efectos especiales), la serie de TV tokusatsu Chouseishin, las películas de Akira Kurosawa, y las películas de anime producidas por el estudio de cine Ghibli. Su mayor creación y de mayor éxito tanto nacional como internacional es sin duda Godzilla, conocido como El rey de los monstruos. Toho también ha participado en numerosas películas de anime. Historia Toho fue fundada en 1932 por la empresa privada de ferrocarriles Hankyu Railway como . La compañía produjo muchas obras de kabuki en la ciudad de Tokio. En la década de 1950, muchas de sus películas fueron exportadas a Estados Unidos, donde tuvieron bastante éxito. Toho abrió la sala de cine La Brea en Los Ángeles con el fin de mostrar sus películas y poder distribuirlas. La compañía fue conocida entonces como el Teatro Toho durante las décadas de 1960 y 1970. Toho también inauguró una sala de cine en San Francisco y en Nueva York. Ésta última en el año 1963. La compañía se dividió, formándose una nueva empresa llamada Shintoho que solo sobrevivió hasta 1961. La compañía Toho también ha contribuido a la producción de películas estadounidenses, como el filme de Sam Raimi, A Simple Plan (1998). La empresa tiene como subsidiarias a Toho Pictures Incorporated, Toho International Company Limited, Toho E. B. Company Limited, Toho Music Corporation y Toho Costume Company Limited. Producción y distribución Películas 1930 * Three Sisters with Maiden Hearts (1935) * Enoken's Ten Millions (1936) * Enoken's Ten Millions Sequel (1936) * ''Tokyo Rhapsody (1936) * A Husband Chastity (1937) * Tojuro's Love (1938) * Enoken's Shrewd Period (1939) * Chushingura I (1939) * Chushingura II (1939) 1940 * Song of Kunya (1940) * Enoken Has His Hair Cropped (1940) * Songoku: Monkey Sun (1940) * Uma (1941) 1950 * Ikiru (1952) * Seven Samurai (1954) * Godzilla (1954) * Toumei ningen (1954) * ''The Sound of the Mountain (1954) * ''Godzilla Raids Again ''(1955) * ''Sazae-san (1956) * Rodan (1956) * The Mysterians (1957) * Varan (1958) * The Hidden Fortress (1958) * Battle in Outer Space (1959) 1960 * Hawaii-Midway Battle of the Sea and Sky: Storm in the Pacific Ocean (1960) * The Last War (1961) * Mothra (1961) * ''Yojimbo (1961) * ''King Kong vs. Godzilla (1962) * Sanjuro (1962) * ''Atragon ''(1963) * ''Matango ''(1964) * ''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster(1964) * Mothra vs. Godzilla ''(1964) * ''Devil Woman (1964) * Invasion of the Astro Monster (1965) * Frankenstein Conquers the World (1965) * Punch Guy (1966) * Ebirah, Horror of the Deep ''(1966) * ''War of the Gargantuas (1966) * Son of Godzilla '' (1967) * ''Destroy All Monsters ''(1968) * ''All Monsters Attack ''(1969) 1970 * ''Space Amoeba (1970) * Godzilla vs. Hedorah(1971) * Godzilla vs. Gigan (1972) * Godzilla vs. Megalon ''(1973) * ''Submersion of Japan (1973) * Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla ''(1974) * ''Evil of Dracula (1974) * Lupin III (1974) * Terror of Mechagodzilla (1975) * Demon Spies (1975) * The War in Space (1977) * Zero Fighter (1976) 1980 * Doraemon and sequels (1980) * The Wizard of Oz (1982) * ''The Return of Godzilla (1984) * Kimagure Orange Road: Ano Hi Ni Kaeritai (1988) * My Neighbor Totoro (1988, coproduction with Studio Ghibli) * Godzilla vs. Biollante (1989) 1990 * Devil Hunter Yohko (1990) * Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah (1991) * Godzilla vs. Mothra (1992) * Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II (1993) * Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla (1994) * Godzilla vs. Destoroyah (1995) * Ring (film) (1998) * Godzilla 2000: Millennium (1999) 2000 * Metropolis (2001) * Godzilla vs. Megaguirus (2001) * '' Spirited Away'' (2001), coproduction with Studio Ghibli) * Inuyasha movies (2001-2004), co-productions conSunrise * Hamtaro Movie 1: Hamu Hamu Rando Daibouken/Adventures in Ham-Ham Land (2001) (distributor) * Hamtaro Movie 2: Hamu Hamu Hamu Maboroshi no Purincess/Princess of Vision (2002) (distributor) * Beyblade Movie (爆転シュートベイブレード THE MOVIE 激闘!!タカオVS大地 - Bakuten Shoot Beyblade The Movie: Gekitou!! Takao vs Daichi) (2002) * ''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (2002) * Hamtaro Movie 3: Hamu Hamu Guran Purin/Ham-Ham Grand Prix (2003) (distributor) * Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla (2003) * Godzilla, Mothra, Mechagodzilla: Tokyo S.O.S (2003) * Howl's Moving Castle (2004), coproduction con Studio Ghibli) * Naruto the Movie (2004) * Godzilla: Final Wars (2004) * Steamboy (2004) * Hamtaro película 4: Hamutaro to Fushigi no Oni no Ehon Tou/Hamtaro and the Mysterious Ogre's Picture Book Tower (2004) (distributor) * Lolerei (2005) * Densha Otoko (2005) * NANA (2005) * Bleach: Memories of Nobody (2006) * NANA 2 (2006) * Animal Crossing (serie) (2006), co-production con Oriental Light and Magic, Nintendo, y Shōgakukan * Touch Movie (2006) * Rough (2006) * Nada Sousou (2006) * Tamagotchi:The Movie (2007) Televisión * Godzilla Island Tokusatsu * ''Warrior Of Love: Rainbowman (1972) * Meteor Man Zone (1973) * Warrior Of Light: Diamond Eye (1973) * Flying Saucer War Bankid (1976) * Megaloman (1979) * Eletronic Brain Police Cybercop (1989) * Belle & Sebastian (1989) * Seven Stars Fighting God Guyferd (1996) * Godzilla Island (1997) * Chouseishin Gransazer (2003) * Genseishin Justirisers (2004) * Chousei Kantai Sazer-X (2005) TV Anime * Touch (1985) * Midori Days (co-production) (2004) Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial de la compañía Toho (en Japonés) * reino Toho Categoría:Tōhō ar:توهو bn:তোহো de:Tōhō en:Toho fi:Tōhō fr:Tōhō he:טוהו it:Toho ja:東宝 nl:Toho (filmstudio) no:Toho pl:Tōhō sv:Toho zh:東寶株式會社